I Love You
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Oneshot. My OC and Malik spend their 5th year anniversary renewing their wedding night. LEMON!


BlueMoon Goddess: Hi guys I'm here with a little one-shot story for you. So let's get this fic started! Also this fic contains a lemon in it so if you don't like them or just don't like reading them then don't read this fic. And please be gently with me cause this is my first lemon.

**WARNING: This story contains sexual content so if you are under the age of thirteen leave now! This is your last warning so leave now if you don't like reading lemons! You have been warned!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and the song used in this chapter. I do however own JT. (If you read Surprising Love and Surprising Karaoke then you know who I'm talking about.)

Today wasn't just and ordinary day for Malik and JT Ishtar. No, today was their fifth year wedding anniversary and tonight they were going to dinner to celebrate. Malik was now in the living room waiting patiently for his wife to finish getting ready.

"JT, babe, are you almost done yet?" Malik yelled upstairs to JT. It was 7:50 o'clock and he had reservations at 8:00 o'clock and where they were doing to dinner took ten minutes to get there.

"I'm almost ready Malik, just give me a few more minutes!" JT yelled back to him. She was sitting on a small stool like chair in front of a vanity mirror.

"There. That should do it." She said as she finished applying the last touch of her makeup. She had on a little bit of blush and was wearing red eye shadow. For lipstick she had on a red lipgloss kind on.

"I hope he'll like this. It's rare I usually wear makeup. Well here goes nothing." JT said as she got up and headed out of the bedroom and downstairs to where her husband was waiting patiently.

"Here I come!" She yelled at the top of the stairway.

"Good because I have reservations and we can't be la…." Malik stopped his sentence and gasped in awe and amazement when he saw his wife come down the stairs.

'She looks so beautiful, just like an angel that walked out of heaven.' He thought as she was walking up to him.

"Well…how do I look?" She asked standing in front of him.

"You look…..God's you look amazing." Malik breathed which made JT blush a deep shade of red. She was wearing a long red dress that had spaghetti straps and showed a large portion of her back. Red high heeled shoes that showed her toes, and red diamond dangly earrings to go with her attire. Her beautiful raven black hair was put up in an elegant styled bun with a red flower hairpin to put it in place.

"Thank you, and may I say that you're looking quite handsome yourself." JT said. Malik was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt with a black tie to go with it.

"Well shall we go then." JT said getting her coat from the closet.

"Yes but before we do I think your missing something."

"Really, and what is that?" JT asked slightly confused. Malik went into his tux pocket and pulled out a black velvet square box and opened it revealing a beautiful necklace with a medium sized red diamond heart in the middle and little diamonds on the strand.

"Happy Anniversary babe."

"Oh my God Malik…it's…it's." JT gasped putting her hand over mouth as soon as she saw the necklace.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, it's simply beautiful."

"Here let me put it on you." Malik took the necklace out of the box and led JT to a mirror near the door and went behind her to put the necklace on her.

"It looks simply ravishing on you." Malik said as he looked at her in the mirror placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Now lets go before we lose our table." Malik said as he led JT out of the door and on their way to the restaurant.

"Tell me Malik, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Malik said as he turned locked their house door.

After ten minutes they finally made it to the restaurant.

"Where here." Malik said as he parked the car. He got out of the drivers side and went to the passenger's side to open the car door for his wife. As soon as JT got out of the car and saw where they were she gasped in surprised.

"Malik, were…you didn't."

"I did, happy anniversary babe." Malik said smiling at her and her surprised expression.

"I can't believe you made reservations at Café Leblanc." She said surprised. This is the restaurant where Malik and her went out on their first date. She couldn't believe that he still remembered after five years.

"Hey anything for my babe. Now lets go inside and get something to eat." Malik said as he took her hand and led her inside the restaurant doors. When they got in they went to the front desk and waited till they were seated they saw how the restaurant didn't change at all. The restaurant was still very beautiful. It had chandlers hanging from the ceiling, and little white candles and white roses on every table. Also there was a space on the floor for dancing.

"May I help you?" The waiter at the front desk asked Malik.

"Yes I have a reservation for two."

"Okay name please."

"Ishtar."

"Oh yes here we are right this way please." The waiter said as he led the two to a table almost near the back.

"Oh my God Malik I still can't believe that were here at the same restaurant we went to on our first date." JT said as Malik pulled a chair out for her to sit down. As soon as she was seated Malik took a seat right across from her. Just then a waiter came by.

"May I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter said as he got out his little pad to begin to get their orders.

"Yes I'll have…"

"She'll have the virgin margarita and I'll have the white zinfandel." Malik said cutting his wife off.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks, and here are your menus." The waiter said as he handed them the menus and then went to get their drinks.

"I can't believe you remembered the exact drink I got on our first date." JT said surprised that her husband remembered something like that. Sure he remembered the name of the restaurant they first started there date, and now he even remembered what drinks she had. That was just too romantic.

"Hey I told you I would do anything for you, and what better way to start of our fifth year anniversary then to go to the very first place were we had our date."

"I love you."

"Love you too babe." Just then the waiter came back to give them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked as he got out his pad again to write down their orders.

"Yes were ready. I'll have the…."

"She'll have the lobster special with a garden salad with French dressing. While I'll have the fettuccini in alfrado pasta with a hit of basil and garlic bread."

"Excellent choice sir, I'll back soon with your meals." The waiter said as he left their table.

"You never seem to amaze me Malik." JT said.

"Well I'm a man who does wondrous things my dear." Malik said giving her a dashing smile. Malik then stood up and put his hand out for JT to take.

"May I have this dance?" Malik said with his hands out to JT.

"Yes you may." She said as she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Malik put his left hand on her waist while he took her hand with his right hand as he began to sway back and forth with her to the soft music being played.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight. And the way your wearing that dress is turning me on." Malik said as he pulled JT closer to him.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." JT said as she blushed at her husbands comment. They continued dancing in silence but every now and then Malik would kiss her neck a few times making shivers go up JT's spine. After about ten minutes of dancing they decided to sit down.

"I haven't danced like that since our wedding."

"Neither have I." Malik said. In two minutes the waiter came and brought them their meal.

"Enjoy your meals." The waiter said then left.

"Mmmmm, looks delicious." JT said as she picked up her fork and started to eat her meal.

"Oh my goodness this is good. I haven't had lobster this good in ages." JT said as she began to eat alittle bit faster but still maintain her table manners.

"I'm glad you like yours" Malik said as he began to eat his meal. After fifteen minutes they finished eating and JT was extremely full.

"That was so good I don't think I could eat another bite." JT said as she patted her hand over her stomach.

"Already, you haven't even had dessert yet."

"Malik I doubt I will be able to eat anything else."

"Not even a slice of cheese cake?" At that word her head popped right up and her eyes turned to saucers. The girl loved cheesecake and would put off anything just to get some.

" On second thought I think I do have some room left for dessert." She said as Malik laughed alittle bit from her reaction. When the waiter came back to take their dishes away he ordered JT a cheesecake with strawberry sauce on it. A few minutes later the waiter came back out with a medium sized piece of cheesecake.

"Are you sure you have room left over?" Malik asked JT. Even though she has eaten cheesecake on a full stomach he was hoping she wouldn't have a bad stomachache later on.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said as she began to dig into her cake. After she finished Malik paid for the check and then left and started driving home back home.

"So what now, should we go back home?" Malik asked as he was driving.

"Yeah, besides I have a surprise for you when we get back home." JT smirked deviously at Malik.

"Really, and what surprise might that be?"

"You'll see when we get home."

"Oh secretive are we now? Come on just give me a little hint." Malik said smirking at her.

"If I tell you it won't be much as a surprise now will it."

"No I guess not." Malik said as he turned back to the road. The rest of the drive home was in silence except for the soft music coming from the radio. Malik parked the car in the driveway as soon as they got home. He got out on his side to open up the door to let his wife out. As they walked inside the house to the living room JT was going upstairs and saw Malik follow her.

"How about you stay down here while I put something comfortable on." JT said as she put her hands on Malik's chest to keep him from moving anymore.

"Oh is this part of your surprise?" Malik smirked at her.

"Maybe."

"Then I'll just wait down here then." He said as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'll call you up when I'm done okay."

"Fine by me. But don't take too long now."

"Don't worry I won't." JT said as she made her way upstairs to their bedroom. She quickly got out of her dress and went into her drawers and started digging through some things until she found out what she was looking for holding it in front of her.

"There that should do it." She said as she put the article of clothing on her then went to setting up the room to look more romantic.

Malik was waiting ever so patiently in the living room for his wife to speed up the process.

'What's taking her so long to change into something else? It's been like ten minutes already.' Malik thought to himself. He was waiting all day to make love to her and now he was horny as hell. If he didn't touch her soon he was going to just barge in the room and take her himself if she was dressed or not.

"Okay you can come up now!" JT yelled from inside the bedroom.

"About time." Malik said as he bolted right up from the coach and went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Why in the hell did it take you so damn lon…." He stopped as soon as he saw his wife and the way the room looked but especially his wife. JT was lying on the bed facing Malik in a dark silky purple lingerie bra and matching color panties that showed alittle bit of her butt. She took the bun out and let her hair fall on her as it heightened her sex appeal. The room was nicely decorated with blue and white lit candles that gave off the scent of vanilla and berry bliss giving the room a sweet and elegant yet sexy kind of look to it. The floor was covered with red flower petals as was as the bed that was changed to beautiful dark blue sheets.

"Happy Anniversary." JT said as she got up from the bed and walked toward Malik putting his arms around his neck. Malik was at a lost for words. Never has his wife done something like this before, usually it was him making all the moves. But I must say he was impressed.

"By God." He breathed as he looked at her up and down in that sexy lingerie she was wearing.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Like it? Babe I loving the shit your in, and must I say that you are looking very sexy in it too." Malik said with a smirk making JT blush.

"I just thought it would be nice to give my husband something really special and this was the only thing I could think of that you would actually love."

"You know me so well. I do love it and in fact…I think I'll use my gift right now." Malik said licking his lips and picking JT up and carrying her to the bed and lying her down and soon joining her.

"By God you look so beautiful." He breathed as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He was kissing her with so much passion that it took her breath away. JT wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving backwards until she was at the edge of the bed. Malik picked her up without breaking the kiss and moved her further upon the bed as her head rested on the blue satin pillows and sheets. Malik broke the kiss to stare into her eyes as light brown met beautiful lavender ones.

"I can't believe I'm with someone as beautiful and as special as you. I'm so glad that I get to spend another anniversary with you." Malik said making JT's eyes start to water a bit. The girl was always so emotional when it came to these sorts of things. Malik went to her neck and began to kissing and sucking on it leaving little marks there. JT was moaning back from what Malik was doing to her. She was moaning and groaning as he started to rub his hands on her sides, moving one of his hands to cup one of her breast through the material making her gasp in pleasure.

"God I can't wait to get inside of you." Malik said huskily as he moved one of her straps down and started sucking on the junction of her shoulder.

"I can't wait either." JT said as she moaned again under his kisses and touches. She reached for the remote next to her on the nightstand and pushed play for the CD she wanted to play.

**My heart belongs to you**

**So what could I do**

Malik stopped sucking on the junction of her shoulder and removed her bra-like lingerie off her body to reveal her medium sized breasts for him to see.

**To make you feel I'm down with**

**You see me hangin around**

**But you don't know how to make me feel for you, and**

Malik then leaned down and took one of JT's nipples into her mouth and began sucking on it while his other hand was playing with the other one making it hard under his touch. JT was starting to feel really warm as Malik was giving her so much pleasure toward her breast. She put her hands into his blonde hair as he soon let go of that one and switched to its twin giving it the same treatment as the other one. Sucking on it then blowing on it making it turn hard as a rock.

**Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this**

**What you mean to me, I know it could be serious**

"Malik…it feels so good." JT moaned from the ministrations he was doing to her. She just couldn't help herself. Everytime they made love he always seemed to excite her in so many ways that it was unbelievable.

"Then you'll definitely enjoy what I'm about to do next." He said as he let go of her breast and kissed her again on her lips.

**Each and every nite, I dream about just holding you**

**Loving you like this, what is a girl supposed to do**

He used his tongue to part her lips so he could taste her sweet cavern. It was a battle of the tongues as JT and Malik dueled for control, but in the end Malik ended up being victorious.

**I love you**

**I want you**

**You're the one that I live for**

**And I can't take it any more**

JT was a bit frustrated that Malik hadn't removed any of his clothing yet and was still fully clothed.

"What's wrong babe?" Malik asked seeing her facial expression change from flushed to disappointment.

"You still have your clothes on."

"Well why didn't you say so. You can take them off for me if you want." He smirked.

"Oh I'll do more than that." She said as she sat up on the bed to undress him.

**I love you**

**I need you**

**What can I do to make you see**

**You're the only one for me**

She kissed him with so much passion that he almost fell back on the bed. She took off his tux jacket and threw it on the floor somewhere, then unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt slowly one by one kissing each spot on his chest gently and lovingly making Malik moan back from her kisses. After finishing taking off the last button she threw the shirt on the floor and kissed down his chest until she reached his pants.

**First time I saw your face**

**My heart just erased**

**All the guys I knew before**

**You walked into my life**

**I was the type to never want for nothing**

JT unfastened the button to his pants and then unzipped them pulling them down gently to revel silk purple boxers with a little bump sticking through the material.

"Getting excited now are we?" JT said pointing to the little object sticking out through the material of his boxers.

"How can I not? Your so damn beautiful I can't help it if I get horny every time I see your sexy body." Malik said making JT blush. He pushed her back onto the bed until he was lying on top of her again. He kissed her on the lips until he started to descend further down until he reached her silk panties.

**Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this**

**What you mean to me, I know it could be serious**

**Each and every nite, I dream about just holding you**

**Loving you like this, what is a girl supposed to do**

Malik removed her panties and threw them on the floor and looked at her again to capture in all her beauty.

"Simply beautiful." He thought as he drank her in with his eyes as he looked at her sexy naked figure. He used his index finger and moved it around her womanhood to feel around for sensitive areas until she jumped a few times letting him know that he found one.

**I love you**

**I want you**

**You're the one that I live for**

**And I can't take it any more**

**I love you**

**I need you**

**What can I do to make you see**

**You're the only one for me**

After feeling for sensitive areas Malik took the same finger and inserted it in her womanhood making her cry out in passion and cling to his hair.

**I love you, I want you, I need you in my life**

**Can't you see what you mean to me**

**Baby come hold me tight**

He pushed it up as far as it could go as he moved it around arousing her top inner walls finding certain spots making her jerk.

"Oh my God Malik." She moaned in ecstasy as he added a second finger into her moving it around, soon, making a scissoring motion as he leaned down and started kissing and licking her breast again while arousing the insides of her womanhood at the same time. She just couldn't take it anymore from the all the passion she was getting from Malik getting her warmer, and warmer as she started to feel heat pooling into her lower reigns making her want to scream.

"MALIK!" She screamed out in passion as she released onto Malik's fingers and a bit underneath her.

**I miss you, wanna kiss you**

**Everytime I see your face**

**Baby I'll be waiting for you**

**Each and everyday**

Malik removed his fingers and licked the sweet juice off of it clean. JT was breathing heavily as she flopped back onto the bed. Malik went to his attention back onto her womanhood as he leaned his head down and licked the juices up and around her privates until he stuck his tongue inside of her making her shiver in pleasure from the sudden move he just made.

**I love you**

**I want you**

**You're the one that I live for**

**And I can't take it any more**

**I love you**

**I need you**

**What can I do to make you see**

**You're the only one for me**

He licked the insides of her inner walls brining her higher, and higher in ecstasy as she grabbed onto him rubbing her hands into his hair as she moved her hips for him to go deeper.

"Oh Malik, it feels so good." She moaned out to him as he continued to lick her inner walls sucking and biting on her sensitive numb. Once he reached as certain spot she arched her back and cried again in passion.

"OH DEAR GOD, MAAAAALLLLLIIIIIKKKK!"JT cried out again as she screamed out in passion and releasing for the second time that night, experiencing her second orgasm.

**You're the only one for me**

**And I know it's meant to be**

**What can I do to make you see**

**My love will carry on**

JT once again flopped back onto the pillows as she breathed for air from the intensive orgasm she just had for the second time that evening. Malik licked up every bit of juice that flowed out of her and liked his lips once he was done.

"You taste so sweet. Just like on our wedding night when I first made love to you." He said huskily as he leaned down and gave JT a passionate kiss letting her taste some of herself on his lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her beautiful light brown eyes as he removed his last article of clothing, which was his boxers and positioned himself at JT's entrance.

**So listen to my heart and know**

**You'll find out where my love will go**

**The future lies between us boy**

**Oh babe I love you so**

"I need you so badly right now babe that it's killing me." Malik said huskily looking at his panting wife breathing heavily on the bed, sweat glistening off of her.

"I need you too Malik, I need you to get inside of me and do what you do best." JT said making Malik smirk.

"Well then here I go." He said as he lunged into her moving in a steamy rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to push her higher and higher as he started moving at a faster pace with her keeping up with his fast and heated pace.

**I love you**

**I want you**

**You're the one that I live for**

**And I can't take it any more**

Sweat started to pour off of Malik as he thrust in and out of his wife, her inner walls starting to clamp down on his member. He started to feel heat beginning to pool from his groan and knew he was close to cum and so was she.

"M-M-MAAALLLLLLIIIIIIKKKK!" JT screamed as she released and let go of her husband dropping her arms to the side while Malik continued pounding into her tight beautiful body.

**I love you**

**I need you**

**What can I do to make you see**

**You're the only one for me**

Malik continued to thrust in and out of her faster and harder making her cry out until he soon felt the need to cum.

"JT!" He screamed as he released his seed into her and falling on top of her, giving her small kisses here and there where he can make contact on her sweaty skin. He rolled off top of her and laid next to her panting trying to catch his breath until he pulled his wife into his arm with her head on top of his chest.

"Mmmm…that was simply wonderful." Malik said as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her bare arm with his fingers.

**I love you**

**I want you**

**You're the one that I live for**

**And I can't take it any more**

"You weren't bad yourself might I add." JT said as she placed a soft and gentle kiss on Malik's broad chest.

"Another great anniversary spent together with us winding up making love in the end."

"But you can't complain, cause in the end we always end up cuddled in each others arms falling asleep." JT said letting out a loud yawn from her activity.

**I love you**

**I need you**

**What can I do to make you see**

**You're the only one for me**

"We should get some sleep now since we wore the hell out of each other."

"Yeah your probably right. Well good night Malik."

"Good night babe." Malik said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Malik." JT said as she broke the kiss and soon fell asleep with her head resting on Malik's chest.

"I love you too babe." Malik replied back as he too drifted off to asleep with JT wrapped up in his arms.

BlueMoon Goddess: WOAH! That was a lot of writing to do. Well I hope you like it cause it took me awhile to write this with thinking of the lemon and stuff like that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!


End file.
